Tadaima
by Tsumiki-nyan
Summary: "I don't understand,"/"You are hated, abused, and ignored in your entire life. Yet...why would you sacrifice yourself to save your village-no, the entire world?"/"I love them all."/"Tadaima!"/Set after the Shinobi War with a little plot twist. Alt. Ending. No pairing. Rate T to be save.


"I don't understand,"

A blond-haired boy turned his gaze away from the beautiful landscape in front of him. His head was tilted to the side, a soft smile was present on his face.The figure beside him spoke again.

"You are hated, abused, and ignored in your entire life. Yet...why would you sacrifice yourself to save your village--no, the entire world?" He asked. "Don't you want a revenge?"

A laugh escaped from the boy's lips, making the figure to look away, embarrassed."It's because..." The boy looked at the scenery again. "I love them all." He replied softly, earning a surprised look from his companion.

"I think about getting revenge often. But, the don't deserve it. I know that the villagers are still grieving. During the Kyuubi's attack in Konoha several years ago, they lost their family members, skilled Shinobis, AND the Yondaime Hokage and his wife. It was a great loss to Konoha. That's why they unleashed their anger and sorrow to the closest thing to the Kyuubi, which is me."

"Beside," the boy turned again. "If I seek revenge, then it will make me the same as the villagers who hurt me and Sasuke-teme, right?" He said, grinning cheekily.

The mysterious figure shook his head in disbelief. "You are too kind, Kit." _'They_ _don't deserve your kindness...'_

If it's possible, the boy's grins became wider.

After a while, the boy stood up. His grins turned into a sad smile as he put his hand over his stomach. His sky-blue eyes gazed at the figure.

"Well, I guess this is it then?" He muttered.

The figure said nothing. Instead, he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry...because of me, you are shunned by the village..."

The boy blinked, before bursting out in laughter. "Oh my god...the Almighty Kurama apologised! The world is ending!".

Kurama blushed red crimson. He slapped the boy's head, earning a loud cry.

"OUCH!" The boy's rubbed his head. "It hurts, you damn fox!" He yelled angrily.

"That's what you get for insulting me." Kurama calmly said, earning a glare from the boy.

"You're mean-ttebayo..."

Silence fell between them. None of them were speaking. They were trying to record this moment in their mind. Oh, how they wished the time would stop. So that they can be like this forever.But, that's impossible, and they knew that.

"Kurama...thank you for everything. I'm grateful to have you sealed in me. I'll let you know: I never ever hate you. Because you are...my greatest friend and my family..." The blonde-haired boy broke the silence.

Tears escaped from the boy's beautiful eyes, but he kept smiling. "Now, you are free..." He said, before opening the seal on his stomach.

Bright light engulfed the room they were currently in. Slowly, but surely, everything were fading away in golden light. Kurama gazed at his container, a rare smile was present on his face.

"It is I who have to thanked you. You are the best container I have ever had, Naruto." He said.

The blonde boy--Naruto, smiled gently. It was one of his rare honest smile. And now, he presented it to Kurama, who had been in his side ever since he was born.

"I love you, Kurama-niisan. Goodbye."

Kurama closed his eyes, trying to hold his tears, but not avail. It was the first time he was called a 'brother'. It warmed...yet hurt his heart.

"Farewell, Otouto. May your soul rest in peace."

Once again, everything was engulfed in bright light. When it died down, neither Kurama or Naruto were seen.

.

.

.

Everything was dark. I didn't know where I am. The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to Kurama, before bright light engulfed us. After that, I woke up, floating in this black, cold place.

Speaking of Kurama...is he all right? Has he reunite with the other Bijuus? Has he told the others...about my death?

I hugged my knees. There's no light in this place. Once again, I felt loneliness and fear. So...is this how they feel when they died? This...loneliness and fear?

I buried my face on my arms. I'm scared. This place reminds me of my childhood. Where mobs of villagers and ninjas were chasing after me with craziness in their eyes. I closed my eyes shut, trying to press down more memories to resurface. But, I failed.

More and more memories about my dark childhood bursted in my mind. Like a film, I was forced to watched them. I gripped my blond hair in pain.

Please! Make them stop! I don't want to relieved it again! Please stop! What did I do that Kami-sama punish me like this? Even in my death I am still suffering. Did 16 years of suffering was not enough? I beg you, please make it stop!

Just as I was about to lose hope, a blinding light appeared. It grew larger and larger, until completely covering the darkness. But, I didn't open my eyes. I was still shocked on my little 'trip' to memory lane.

It was then I heard it. A gentle voice calling out my name. Slowly, I opened my eyes. It was blurry. At the distance, I saw three silhouettes. They were running toward me.

My mind screamed to move away, but my body was frozen. I couldn't do anything, except for watching those silhouettes that are coming closer. I blinked, trying to figured out who are those silhouettes. I could see their lips opened. They said a name that make me realised who they really are.

"Naruto!!"

How can I forgot those voices? Those voices that belong to my most important people in my life.

I found myself running toward them, tackling them into a hug. Tears streamed down from my eyes as I closed my eyes shut. They returned my hug, tears streaming down on their faces too.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Ero-Sannin!!" I cried.

Yes, those are my father, my mother, and my godfather! I finally reunited with them!

My mother put her hands on my cheek, caressing them. "Oh, Naruto...you're too young to be here!" She whispered.

Ero-Sannin put his hands on my shoulder. "Now now, Kushina-chan. Naruto has sacrificed a lot for the world. He deserves some rest, right?"

"But Jiraiya-sensei--!" Kaa-chan tried to reasoned, but was cut off by Tou-chan.

"Kushi-chan, Jiraiya-sensei is right. Naruto needs rest...and us right now." That seemed to put Kaa-chan in defeat. Tou-chan faced me, a soft smile on his face. He ruffled my spiky hair. "Okaerinasai, Naruto..." He said, making me teared up again.

'Okaerinasai'. Yes, this is the place where I finally belong. Where Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, and Ero-Sannin are there for me. I don't have to be alone again!

This time, I can finally said it, the word I longed to say, to shout ever since I was kid.

"Tadaima!"

.

.

.

Owari~~

 _Note:_

 _*Naruto died shortly after freeing everyone from the Genjutsu. He died due to Chakra exhaustion and heavy injuries._

 _*Kyuubi or Kurama couldn't heal the damages on Naruto's body, because he too, was having Chakra exhaustion._

 _*Naruto wasn't acknowledge as a Hero when he defeated Pain by the Villagers. But the abuse from the Villagers decreased a bit._

 _Well, I may make a sequel of this. It's about the World's reaction when they found out that Naruto has died. So...what do u think? Should I_ _make it?_


End file.
